youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Rock-a-Doodle in Sonic Style
Rock-a-Doodle is a 1991 Animated musical comedy/fantasy. This film was directed by Don Bluth, produced by Goldcrest Films for The Samuel Goldwyn Company and originally released in the United States on April 3, 1992. This film starts with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, Scourge the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, Blaze the Cat and more. Plot It starts with Edmund (Chris) who's a human boy and his favorite story is about a hedgehog named Chanticleer (Sonic) who proudly raises the sun with his crow every morning. However, the Duke of Owls, whose kind dwells in darkness, can't stand the bright sun every day and he sends a rival crow to fight Chanticleer. Chanticleer was victorious in the fight, but forgets to crow and the sun rises without him, causing all the animals on the farm to lose all respect for him and insult him for his false nature. Then, Chanticleer leaves the farm and the Duke (Mephiles) sends storm clouds to put the farm under perpetual darkness and rain. When Edmund's family is off to save the farm from a flood, his mother (Lisney) forbids him to go out and help her, his father (Nelson) and his two older brothers. The dangerous situation causes Edmund to throw open the window and yell Chanticleer, but his cry summons the Duke himself. The Duke turns Edmund into a fox (Tails) for trying to interfere with his plans. Just as the Duke was about to devour Edmund, he was saved by Patou (Knuckles), a Echidna who attacks the Duke and Edmond drives the Duke off with a flashlight. Edmund also meets a bee named Snipes (Charmy) and a cat named Peepers (Blaze) who don't believe that Edmund was once a human boy, but tell him that they're journeying to the city to find Chanticleer. While the rest of the animals stay at Edmund's farm, Edmund, along with Patou, Snipes and Peepers sail to the city in a trunk. But, the Duke sends his nephew Hunch (Dark Sonic) to stop the crew from reaching the city, but Hunch fails to catch them. Once they reach the city, they discover that Chanticleer has taken the moniker "The King" in an Elvis-style show where he sings for an audience. As a distraction, his manager Pinkie (Scourge), who had been hired by the Duke to keep Chanticleer away from the farm, gets a chorus singer pheasant named Goldie (Amy Rose) to distract him. Chanticleer and Goldie are immediately smitten with each other. After a short while, Goldie begins to reciprocate Chanticleer's feelings and tells him that his friends had come to find him. In the meantime, Edmund and the others were captured and imprisoned by Pinkie and his guards to keep them from contacting him and are locked in his trailer. Then, Pinkie turns on Goldie for informing Chanticleer of what has happened and blackmails Chanticleer with the threat of killing his friends into continuing with his movie. Meanwhile, Edmund and the others manage to escape though, (thanks to Hunch's intervention) and with Goldie and Chanticleer in tow, they make their way back to the farm. Meanwhile, The Duke and his minions have been waiting on the farm animals' supply of batteries to run out on their flashlight. Then, they nearly make a meal out of them, but are driven away by the spotlight of the helicopter Edmund and the others are flying. But, Chanticleer discovers that he's forgotten to crow and lacks the confidence to remember. When he gives up, Edmund tries to cheer him on by chanting his name. Then, the Duke enters the scene and being enraged by this, the Duke strangles Edmund into unconsciousness to shut him up. Then, Chanticleer tells the Duke that his fight is with him and not Edmund. Inspired by Edmund's selflessness and bravery, Patou and the other animals begin to chant Chanticleer's name and Duke turns into a whirling tornado to eliminate the crow for good. Finally, Chanticleer gains the confidence and manages to crow loud enough for the sun to come up. The owls are driven off and Duke's powers are reversed, making him a miniscule version of himself, smaller even than Hunch who decides to take revenge on the behavior the Duke had shown him by attacking him with a fly swatter. Believing Edmund dead, the animals mourn his loss and the spell that the Duke cast on him is broken. As the spell wears off, the animals are really mystified and amazed that Edmund really did turn out to be a little boy. As Peepers tries to awaken him, Edmund wakes up in his own room to his mother's voice, having been knocked unconscious by a tree that had crashed into his bedroom. Then, he realizes that it was morning and the sun had come out to save the farm from destruction. Then, his mother suspects that he had a dream, but Edmund is convinced it was real. After she leaves, Edmund, whose faith was restored in the characters, is now allowed to visit and watch as Chanticleer sings to raise the sun. As he was transported, all of his animal friends are happy to see him alive, well and human again. Cast Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Chanticleer, a hedgehog who lives on a farm with his friends|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Chris as a boy.jpg|Chris as a human Edmund|link=Christopher Thorndyke Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as a fox Edmund|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Patou, a echidna who's a good friend to Chanticleer and Edmund|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy Bee as Snipes|link=Charmy Bee Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Peepers|link=Blaze the Cat Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as The Grand Duke|link=Mephiles the Dark Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as Hunch, the Grand Duke's nephew|link=Dark Sonic Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Pinky, who's Chanticleer's manager in the city. His job is to ensure that Chanticleer never feels the compulsion to return home by convincing him that his friends hate him, making it easy to profit off of Chanticleer's singing skills. He secretly works for The Grand Duke.|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Goldie, a singer as Pinky's employment. She dislikes Chanticleer for stealing her spotlight, but falls in love with him.|link=Amy Rose Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Edmund's father|link=Nelson Thorndyke Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Edmund's mother|link=Linsey Thorndyke Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Stuey, a chronically nervous crocodile|link=Vector the Crocodile Category:Sonic Style Movies